


unwind

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Daichi shifts awkwardly, the cold metal clinking together and chafing slightly against his wrists. He can hear Asahi moving around, and occasionally chuckling, but the blindfold prevents him from seeing a thing.It’s driving him fucking crazy.





	unwind

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should include the original version of this that i wrote somewhere around hour 26 of being awake and hour 16 of writing
> 
> “do w hwwat I tell u to”
> 
> “owo ye sdady”
> 
> “call m ema aster”
> 
> “owo!!! yes master”

Daichi shifts awkwardly, the cold metal clinking together and chafing slightly against his wrists. He can hear Asahi moving around, and occasionally chuckling, but the blindfold prevents him from seeing a thing.

It’s driving him fucking crazy.

He’s hard, so hard, and he has been for hours, but the damn cock ring that Asahi had smirked while fastening is keeping him from the release he desperately needs.

He opens his mouth to whine, to beg, to call for Asahi, but he catches himself at the last second.

Asahi had ordered him quiet, and he has to listen. 

He always listens when Asahi gives him an order, and he always will.

Without warning, Daichi feels a firm hand on the back of his head, and he can’t hold back a needy whine at the touch.

Asahi chuckles cruelly. “Are you going to be good for me, Daichi?”

“Yes,” Daichi breathes, barely keeping his composure. “I’ll be good.”

“Yes who?” Asahi prompts, tightening his grip in Daichi’s hair, and Daichi _struggles_ to hold back a moan.

“Yes, master,” Daichi says, a tirade of desperate pleas on the tip of his tongue.

“Good boy,” Asahi says, pleased. “I’m gonna fuck your face now. Open your mouth, and keep it open.”

Daichi lets his mouth fall open, and he only has seconds to prepare himself before Asahi’s pushing in, hitting the back of his throat with the first thrust.

Daichi gags, and Asahi chuckles yet again. It must be the tenth time that night, but that cold, cruel chuckle still sends blood rushing straight to Daichi’s straining dick.

“Having trouble?” Asahi asks mockingly.

Daichi doesn’t answer. He can’t. Instead, he focuses on controlling the muscles in his throat, trying to swallow Asahi’s irregular thrusts without gagging or crying.

Asahi is unrelentless. He doesn’t let up, thrusting harshly into Daichi’s straining mouth and hitting the back of Daichi’s throat every time. Daichi can’t stop himself from gagging and choking around Asahi’s cock, and he feels a tear slip out.

Asahi notices, and he pulls out, keeping Daichi’s mouth stretched open with one of his thumbs and catching the tear with his other.

“Are you ready to let go now, pet?” Asahi murmurs.

“Please,” Daichi whines incoherently, struggling to shape his words around Asahi’s iron grip on his jaw. “Please, master, need you, need you now.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Asahi whispers, his smirk softening slightly. “You’ve let go. You don’t need to be in control all the time, pet. I won’t let you.”

Without warning, Asahi’s spinning him around, forcing his head against the floor and spreading his legs.

Daichi moans as Asahi starts to touch him, properly, his hips bucking forward into Asahi’s firm hand.

“Please,” he begs again.

“Shh,” Asahi rebukes softly. “There’s no rush, pet. We’ve got all night, and I’m going to take advantage of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
